A variety of water balloon launching devices have been described in the prior art. These devices have configurations ranging from slings to slingshots, and from lacrosse rackets to jai-alai cestas. All of these devices are effective at hurling a water balloon farther than human factors would naturally permit. However, all of these configurations have a significant and innate drawback when used as a toy—safety.
In addition to safety, another drawback of many toy water balloon launchers is that they are only able to launch one water balloon at a time. In many instances, it is preferable to launch multiple water balloons simultaneously in order to increase the target area coverage or in order to increase the likelihood of striking a small target.
Accordingly, a toy water balloon launcher that has increased safety is desirable. In addition, a toy water balloon launcher that is specialized to specifically and exclusively launch water balloons is as well desirable. Additionally, a toy water balloon launcher that is able to launch multiple water balloons simultaneously is also desirable.